marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Force Vol 1 19
! It can be used the way Cable taught us -- ta hit -- ta pound -- ways you say you don't agree with, right? But it can also be used ta warm... ta support... ta protect! As for the peaceful approach of the open hand -- well, that can be used ta hurt as well! | Speaker = Cannonball | StoryTitle1 = The Open Hand - The Closed Fist | Synopsis1 = X-Mansion Boomer talks to herself about her new outfit she just created with the Shi'ar synthesizer. She admires the new outfit when in walks Lila Cheney. Lila tells her that she should not be talking while trying to heal her broken jaw. She also tells her that if she is interested in Cannonball, that she should go after him and that Sam and herself are just friends. Outside the mansion, Sunspot sits by the cove alone. Stevie Hunter walks up to see how he is doing and he is very short with her. He tells her that he is not sure what the future holds for the group and he is worried abut what it will bring for them. Stevie tries to comfort him as best she can. In the Danger Room, Feral, Shatterstar and Rictor train. The workout is highly strenuous and Beast watches from the control room. He is amazed by how physical and determined they fight. Rictor announces that they are trying to get out all the energy they can in case they end up in jail. Feral tells them that she will not go to jail. Elsewhere, Siryn and Warpath sneak through the computer room. Warpath looks to gather some information that he hopes will be helpful should they become detained. Siryn feels a little guilty about stealing from the X-Men and Warpath still does it and says they owe him a lot. Professor X sits in another room telepathically hearing what they are saying and Storm and Cannonball enter the room. Cannonball attempts to tell the Professor that X-Force has been held for too long and they are leaving. He explains they are no longer children and that they have been taught enough to be able to make choices for themselves. Norwell, Massachusetts Tina knocks at a bedroom door and tries to get Vanessa to get some food. Vanessa does not answer. Tina tells her that she has gone on for weeks without leaving her room and that she needs to get out. She finally gives up and tells Vanessa to call her if she decides to come out. Vanessa sits naked in the shadows in her room and shakily calls out that she will call if she needs her. Helicarrier G.W. Bridge stomps into the Helicarrier looking for Nick Fury. The agents tell him that he is not on board. Bridge wonders who has summoned him aboard. He soon finds that Henry Gyrich and General Clarke have called him in to answer for the cost of his attempt to capture Cable using Weapon: Prime. Bridge states that the mission did not concern SHIELD and that it was sanctioned separately. SHIELD seems to have still taken on the bill and they tell him that it was a complete loss. Bridge then turns and quits SHIELD. X-Mansion Boomer continues to create outfits for the other members of the team. Warpath and Cannonball get new duds. Even Feral asks for a new set of clothes. Siryn walks outside admiring the fall weather and landscape. Professor X meets with her and asks how she will fair with the group. She seems to be happy to be a part of X-Force as they seem to be in the same place as her in many cases. Charles is a little surprised by her response. Cannonball meets with Sunspot outside and tells him that they are about to go. He sends Sunspot inside and then searches for something outside in the grass. Back inside, all of X-Force meets with the Professor. They tell him that they are leaving and that they have been held for long enough. Sam tells him that they are more than ready to leave the nest and he even brings up the adage the Professor often used of the open hand versus the closed fist. He makes his point with the Professor who allows them to leave. Outside, the team gathers around and Lila readies to teleport them to Camp Verde. As they are leaving, Sam looks back and tells the Professor not to worry about them and that they can handle Val Cooper and the government. Charles also reveals that some of X-Force stole from him and that he only wanted Sam to know that it happened so that he knows what kind of people he is getting involved with. The team finally leaves the mansion in the blinding light of Lila's portal. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * ** ** ** * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** **** ***** ****** ******* *** **** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = * Each member of X-Force gets a new costume in this issue. | Recommended = | Links = * The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators - accessed on 06/06/2010 }} References